My Dreams
by trunksfan001
Summary: Dream after dream... all he can think about is her... what should he do? what CAN he do? It's not like he'll ever see her again... right? Sasuke and sakura pairing! Rating could change to M not sure how deeply i'll get into some of his dreams...
1. You're annoying

I started writing this story a long time ago (it was written in a note pad) and just found it while looking for something else and thought it was a good idea even if it was never a finished story! I'll just work out those chapters once I get up to them! :D

I hope everyone will like it!

**／****l****、****  
><strong>**（ﾟ､｡７****  
>l<strong>**、ヽ****  
><strong>**じし****f,)****ノ**

Can't forget the kitty! Lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... But I am grateful it was created! :D

Now on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke quietly walked through the dark empty street, all he wanted to do was leave, he hated this place, and everything about it, there was nothing left for him here now...

That was when she stepped out in front of him, Sasuke felt his heart stop, it was only when she was around that he felt anything for this place.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"The pink haired teen asked.

Sasuke felt his voice dry up, he just couldn't tell her he was leaving, he loved the way she made him feel, but hated it all the same, and she distracted him from his goal. He walked passed her without saying anything.

"So that's it? You're leaving?" Sasuke could hear the sadness in her voice. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Once he couldn't see her his voice box began to work again. "Why do I have to?" he snapped but regretted it. "My life is none of your business."

"So I really don't mean anything to you then?" she asked between sobs.

Sasuke felt his heart tighten. "No." He said flatly. _'It's for the best.' _He told himself.

"Bu... But I love you." She cried out, stepping a little closer to him. Sasuke felt the urge to go to her and comfort her but he knew that would end in him staying in this place...

"If you won't stay... please take me with you. My life is nothing without you." The girl begged, tears still streaming down her face.

'_She would leave her home... for me?' _Sasuke felt a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'I can't take her with me, I'd have to watch out for her all the time, that would waste time and be a burden... at times she can be so...' _he grinned, straightening his face so he was masked with a blank look he turned to face her. "You're annoying." He saw the hurt and pain from his words cross her face but he knew it was for the best if he could get her to stop loving him.

Sasuke turned and began walking again, "I'll scream if you go then..." Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. He heard her gasp, knowing what had happened.

"Thankyou" Sasuke whispered, he was glad someone out there still loved him, but he needed to complete the goal he'd set out for himself. He knocked her out and caught her as she fell. Gentle he laid her on a nearby bench, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes he lent down, about to kiss her forehead but stopped himself. _'I can't do that; it would just mean I had an attachment to her.' _Slowly he backed away and continued walking out of the village

...0.0.

Sasuke woke up as he rolled out of bed and landed on the cold stone floor. With a groan he picked himself up and threw the blanket back onto the bed.

Grumpily he made his way to the bathroom and washed his face in the sink, looking up into the mirror, he hated the face that stared back at him.

"Not able to sleep again?" Kabuto smirked, leaning against the door frame in line with the vanity mirror.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at him through the mirror, Sasuke's eyes then travelled to his own reflection, it wasn't hard for anyone to tell he hadn't been sleeping well. The dark circles under his eyes were darkening even further.

"I heard a few loud thumps coming out of your room and decided I'd better check up." Kabuto's grin got larger, he knew what had happened.

"Next time, mind your own business." Sasuke growled glaring at Kabuto as he walked passed him.

Once back in his room he slammed the door shut and laid back down, knowing he couldn't or wouldn't fall back asleep.

'_That's the third time I've dreamt that this week.' _He thought to himself. _'Why am I still dreaming of her...it's been a year since I left... did she really mean that much to me?' _He rolled onto his side. _'What does it matter? I'm never going back to see her again...'_ Sasuke tossed and turned for about an hour longer, unable to think of anything else but his dreams of her.

"You're so annoying Sakura..." he mumbled to himself as he got up and ready to go down to the training room.

Once there he decided to take out his frustration on some training dummies. _'Maybe a hard work out will give me a dreamless sleep.'_

The sun was beginning to rise as Sasuke decided he'd better stop before there was nothing left in the room for the next night.

Sasuke was almost back asleep when there was a knock at his door. Grumpily he got up to answer it. _'Whoever it is must have a death wish.'_

"What?" he snapped at Kabuto once he'd opened the door.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see you." Kabuto replied, unfazed by Sasuke's death glare.

"I'll be there when I feel like it." Sasuke said about to close the door.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting, it's a mission." Kabuto stopped Sasuke shutting the door.

"Fine!" Sasuke frustratedly sighed and followed Kabuto to where Orochimaru was.

"Sasuke, I've been told you've destroyed almost all of the training dummies... why is that?" Orochimaru questioned as Sasuke approached him.

"Kabuto said you have a mission for me?" Sasuke ignored his question.

Orochimaru studied Sasuke's face for a few moments, "I have given you so much power, yet you feel the need to keep training to get stronger." Sasuke glared up at him.

"I train because I'm nowhere near his leave and to keep at my peak." Sasuke flatly answered.

Excepting his answer Orochimaru nodded his head at Kabuto, who handed Sasuke a scroll. "I take it that you'll be back by sunrise at the latest." Sasuke nodded once reading the scroll. Rolling it up he walked from the room without another word.

'_Something is up with him... but what.' _Orochimaru thought to himself, dismissing Kabuto at the same time.

I'm sorry it's a short chapter but the next should be longer i just want to know if anyone else is interested in me continuing with this? I do like this idea but there's no point if no one's going to read it lol!

Anyway until next time!

Trunksfan001


	2. I am an avenger

Here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy! :)

The chapters should start to get longer soon i hope... like i said i found this story in amongst my stuff and i had never finished it so as i'm writing out the chapters that i found i'll be adding little bits into it where i think they'll sound good trying to make them longer and once i finish writing out everything that's in the pad i'll be putting more effort into the chapters... lol that doesn't sound too good... but i am thinking of what i will put in :)

Please Read & review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was so tired by the time he got back from his mission that he didn't even care if he was going to dream of her, he just wanted sleep.

Once he reported to Orochimaru, he headed to his rooms in a daze not really remembering how he got there. In his room he didn't even bother undressing or pulling back his bed covers just collapsed onto it and fell asleep within minutes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"wake up Sasuke," a soft female voice whispered into his ear, her breath tickling it.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw those bright emrald eyes looking down at him, there was a slight worried look in them at that moment.

"Sorry to wake you, but Kakashi sensei told me to," her voice wobbled as Sasuke glared at her.

"Why did he want me awake?" Sasuke grumbled getting out of his sleeping bag.

"I'm not sure, he wants to talk to you about something." Sasuke turned back to Sakura to see her blush and look away from him.

"What is it?" he snapped after a few minutes, waiting for her to look back at him.

"Um Sasuke, your pants are over there... next to your things." She finally answered in a small voice.

Looking down Sasuke turned a slight shade of pink only then remembering he'd taken off his shorts in the middle of the night feeling too hot in his sleeping bag. But that wasn't the reason he'd began blushing, after all Sakura had seen him in his boxers before.

Even though he couldn't remember the dream he'd been having it must have been a pleasant one... because what else could make him a little on the stiff side?

Sasuke cleared his throat and mumbled "Thanks" feeling like a hole should appear and swallow him whole.

"I didn't know you liked tomatoes..." Sakura whispered, Sasuke suspected he wasn't supposed to hear her comment about the cartoon pattern on his boxers, but he had and it had made him turn an even darker shade of pink as he hurriedly put on his shorts to hide his lower half.

"So what, i do... now let's just forget about this whole thing." Sasuke roughly said as he quickly walked away from her to find Kakashi.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke heard a few loud noise which woke him up, his head throbbed and his body ached... he couldn't find the strength to move, his body was telling him to go back to sleep but his mind was telling him something was wrong and he needed to move... he had to get up now.

"Now where'd you go?" he heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

'_I must open my eyes' _Sasuke ordered himself, but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Ahh," screamed out the unfamiliar voice "Get off you little witch!" Sasuke heard noises, like someone being punched and throwen.

'_What's going on i HAVE to find out' _Sasuke thought. He screamed in his mind as the pain in his body started stinging too much for him to handle before he blacked out.

(Same scene just after Sasuke regains consciousness )

The intense pain in his neck brought Sasuke back to reality, "heh heh... we can kill her by killing Kin ourselves!" A different voice was speaking as Sasuke began listening to what was happening around him. _'Where am i and what's going on?' _Sasuke angrily thought still unable to move from his current situation. _'What if Sakura's in trouble?' _He thought using the thoughts of Sakura to help himself fight the pain and begin moving his arms.

"You bucolic nonentities think you're all that just because your sonic powers were strong enough to beat these novices?" Another voice stated sounding a little distance off

'_Now who the hell is that?'_ Sasuke fought to open his eyes but all he could see were blurs, but he could tell Sakura was the closest blur by her pink hair, though something looked different about her...

"the kid with the bowl hairdo belongs to us." The voice a distance off said. "You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us!"

"Stop while you still can" a new female voice said sounding just as far away as the other. "Or we'll give you everything we've got!"

"Heh heh... if you find us so despicable why don't you stop posturing and start doing something about it?" one of the first unfamiliar voices replied sounding amused by the two standing further away.

"Well... from the look of it, we won't have to." The male standing a distance away said.

Sasuke had been able to focus on Sakura in his determination only to realise her hair was cut into tatters and she was badly bruised and bleeding. He felt angry by how hurt she was, he felt a dark power consuming him, his neck wound started pulsating he believed this power was coming from that wound. Slowly he began dragging himself on to his hands and knees, pushing himself into a sitting/kneeling position.  
>"Sasuke! You're awake!" Sakura's voice was filled with happiness and relief.<p>

"Sakura... point out the ones who pummelled you into that state!" Sasuke didn't even recognise his own voice but took no notice.

"Sasuke.." Sakura's voice quivered

"Who was it?" Sasuke repeated.

"It was us!" Sasuke turned to look at the speaker, recognising the voice as the first person who spoke before he blacked out.

"Sasuke... your body?" Sakura called out, Sasuke thought he heard a hint of fear in her voice. He looked down at his hand and was shocked with the strange markings that were spreading, calmly he looked over to Sakura.

"Nothing to worry about. I feel fine... stronger... bursting with power!" he paused thinking of how he ended up this way. "i got it from him... i understand now. I am an avenger... so... it was you that hurt her.."

*knock, knock*

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the knocking, _'What this time?' _Sasuke pulled himself up from his bed and answered the door. Glaring at Kabuto, "Hn"

"Lord Orochimaru wished me to find out why you weren't up and about?" Kabuto put on a fake smile.

"I was asleep" Sasuke frowned, "I'll get up WHEN i feel like it."

"Lord Orochimaru has some new training procedures he wishes to show you." Kabuto continued, still wearing his fake smile.

Sasuke sighed, "Hn," Walking out of his room and shutting the door behind him. He turned and began following Kabuto.

'_What did those dreams mean... they were just random crap i didn't need to remember.' _Sasuke's frown deepened '_I said it myself in my dream, i am an advenger, i don't need to be remembering HER... i have to forget about her if i'm to become stronger!'_

Kabuto stopped at a closed door, Sasuke stopped behind him. "You don't need me to go in with you i have a few experiments to take care of." Kabuto said as he opened the door for Sasuke and walked away.

I know the chapters are sucky... i'm not happy with where i've ended this one i decided to make this one better then what i had written down by getting what actually happened in the manga and writing it here as someone recomemded... but i think it just dragged on.

I promise the chapters will get better his next dream is definitely better... well in my opioin it is!

Please review and tell me what you all think! Merry Christmas!

Trunksfan001


End file.
